Heroes to Soldiers
by SuspiciousPlayer
Summary: Four childish heroes are transported to the universe of Mass Effect years before Saren's betrayal. They must survive in a world where sometimes to be called a hero you must kill. Spider-Man, Danny Phantom, Static Shock, and The Turtle Titan Aka Michelangelo. (Tell me what you think.)
1. Chapter 1

These are story Ideas for crossover ideas for Mass Effect

First involves Spider-Man, Static Shock, Danny Phantom, and Michalangelo

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Four childish characters are brought to the Mass Effect world to see how the war changes them.

Begin

Peter's POV

I work up with my head killing me as I woke up. Trying to make sense of my location which reminded me of a space station the window looking out to the emptiness of space was a dead giveaway. 'Have I been abducted by aliens or is Tony trying to prank me?' I looked down to see I was just wearing pajama bottoms. "This better be one of those 'oh no I am somewhere almost naked dream' because this would be creepy otherwise Tony! But if this is an alien abduction I better NOT have been probed!"

"DUDE you are scaring me! Me and my bros already have to deal with the Kraang!" I turned to see a giant bipedal turtle. I jump to the ceiling causing a noise that echoed through the station and looked down upon the turtle as it looked up with stars in its eyes. "That was AWESOME! You're like a spider I'm calling you Spiderguy, no wait Spideeerrr-MAN."

'This guy seems harmless and my spider sense isn't going off.' I drop from the ceiling landing in front getting a better look. The turtle wore an orange mask and a belt that held two nun chucks other than that he was naked. He looked like he could be a child possible. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen dude my name is Michelangelo, call me Mikey though and you?"

"Oh uh Peter, do you know where we are?" I asked hoping to get some answers.

"I don't know maybe this guy knows." I turn to see an African American teenager with dreads he was wearing teal pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt.

"How long have you been there?"

Before the black teen could answer Michelangelo did. "He showed up around when you were asking my age… do either of you have food?"

I looked at him then patted my pants. "Left them in my other pair Mike-man, but do you know where we are or how we got here."

"I don't know what is going on either one moment I was asleep at home the next I wake up in space, but I did feel a power surge." The teen took a thinking pose before speaking again. "It felt powerful like when I was sent to the future, but way more powerful."

"It does take massive amount to travel through time or you can work with the chrono energy to... wait you traveled through time?" knowing he traveled through time was slightly more shocking than the giant turtle thing.

"Y-yeah I uh was caught in um…"

"Dude, you are a terrible liar when put on the spot." Michelangelo spoke as if was the wisest person in the room. "No worries I am too." The turtle suddenly shivered along with new guy and myself. I believe they felt what I did it was as if something unnatural entered the room.

Danny's POV minutes ago

"Man I feel like crap like after eating one of mom's dinners when I was younger." I awoke on a table it was actually a bed but it felt more like a table. Looking around I was in a medical bay or something like that finding a window I realized I was in space. "Well I'm not in the ghost zone or on Earth."

There were weird looking cameras in the room, but they look off and unresponsive. Not wanting to be filmed transforming I grabbed the curtains around the bed closed them and transformed. Phasing through the floor, finding what seemed like a directory, but in some weird language and then translated into English. 'Why is the English side vandalized?' I was only able to make out where the shuttle bay was. Flying fast and invisibly phasing through doors until I found it.

I was going to continue on until I heard a noise echo through. 'What was that?' I began flying again towards where I thought the noise came from. Voices started to become heard, after a few wrong turns they became clear.

"No worries I am too." I began phasing through the door I stopped when I saw the giant turtle. I notice it shivered along with the other teens. The dark skin teen was staring dead at me eyes shrouded in electricity he cut off the energy when I looked at him, but not fast enough.

'No point in hiding.' I turned visible "Hey my name is Danny Phant…"

"Tell them your real name Daniel this is not the time for secrets."

General POV

The four teens turned to see three people that flowed with power. "Clockwork/Beyonder/Spectre?!" The three human teens spoke in shock as they overlapped each other.

"You dudes know these guys?" The turtle teen asked nervously.

The white haired Daniel was the first to answer. "The one switching ages is Clockwork; he is a powerful ghost that controls time and space. He has taken it upon himself to be my mentor."

"I think I can match that with mister shiny pants. Beyonder is my friendly dimensional traveler whom has an underling named Madame Web who likes giving me cryptic hints on future events."

"Madame Web is a very dear friend to me so I wouldn't call her an underling."

"Well I don't know much about Spectre only of him."

"But I know all about you Virgil and I see potential as Static." Virgil was shocked about what Spectre just came out and said his name.

"Before we continue Daniel please show them your human form and introduce yourself. Matter of fact all of you do it. Start with name, age, specialties, and Hero identity."

Danny gave a defeated sigh as he has come to learn to listen to Clockwork. In a flash Danny Phantom became a raven haired boy in pajamas with rockets. "My name is Daniel James Fenton I prefer to be called Danny. I am fourteen years old…"

"Hey I'm older than you finally some seniority!" Mikey shouted victoriously.

"…Aaand my parents are inventors and ghost fanatics. They have been trying to force me and my sister to follow in their footsteps due to hero work I have taken it upon myself to make their inventions to work so I am good with machinery. I go by Danny Phantom in my ghost form."

"I'll go next, but you shouldn't use your name or variation in you hero alter ego."

"Yeah looking back it is obvious, but ghosts don't really interact with the living and the only time they have attacked my family directly was on order of another half-ghost who is obsessed with my mom and making me his son. I don't want to go into that right now. The government agents that are after me are incompetent."

"Alright I am Peter Parker I am eighteen. I have become sort of a geneticist, chemist, and because of my Spider-sense Bomb diffuser. (Sigh) I go by the hero name Spider-man though Hitler stash JJ doesn't see me as one even though I saved him multiple times over my three year career."

"That's messed up. I'm considered a criminal named Inviso-Bill because I was under mind control."

"No worries at least someone else can relate." Peter spoke shaking his head at the name Inviso-Bill.

"Can I go next please? This feels like something others due on the first day of school to make friends. My Name is Michelangelo Homoto call me Mikey. I love pizza, video games…"This got a chuckle from the three beings. "Pizza, my brothers, pizza, my master and father Splinter, pizza, cooking…"

"Pizza I'm guessing?" Peter said getting a few chuckle and a confused look from Mikey.

"I wish that would be sweet, but I rather leave such art to the professionals. What were we suppose to say again?"

"What are your specialties young turtle?" Beyonder asked

"Well I'm a ninja." A skeptical look from Danny was gained, but Peter and Virgil could believe it.

"Do you have any skills with vehicles?"

"When Donny makes his vehicle I am on weapons." Mikey's chest puffed with pride. "I have the sweetest aim."

"We can skip the hero name since you work in the shadows." Spectre spoke wanting these introductions to end.

"If I had a hero name it would be Turtle Titan!"

"Yes, yes Virgil please rap up this so we can get to business." Spectre had slight irritation in his voice.

"My name is Virgil Hawkins and I'm seventeen. I am good at programming I guess. My hero Identity is Static shock."

"Good now let's go to the Shuttle bay." Beyonder clapped his hands and they were there.

Danny looked shocked not because of the teleportation Clockwork has done that to him before it was because of what he saw. In the shuttle bay was the specter speeder, Ecto-Skeleton, and some piles of tech that looked like they belonged to Skulker's suit.

Peter's gaze was on the Iron-Spidersuit, three arc cores, military grade lab supplies, and a Quinjet. Virgil noticed the targeting device he helped make, Richie's shock caps, and his flying disk. Mikey was hugging a vending machine. "Since all of you are in your own state of shock I shall begin explaining what is going on. You four have been brought from each of your respective universes for an experiment."

"Is this one of your test like the secret wars?" Peter spoke interrupting the Beyonder.

"Not of my design. You were brought into this universe to see how all of you adapt to a deadlier environment. In this universe one can't survive long without being prepared to draw blood."

"I am NOT killing anyone!" The three of them nodded in agreement as Mikey came back to the group with some weird jerky.

"We will see how long that mentality last you all. We have supplied you with tech your familiar with and tech from this verse. Make yourselves a ship that runs off of this Element Zero and do not worry we will give you basic knowledge on Mass Effect fields and the Mass Relays." Spectre spoke in his haunting voice.

"Before you ask Daniel, your Specter Speeder is space worthy, but it is sadly not fit for battle in this universe and neither is this Quinjet from your verse Mr. Parker. They do both have qualities utilized correctly can make a powerful ship for this reality, but you must figure out how on your own." Clockwork spoke just to have his fun.

"This station will be your base of operations and its location is off any map or star chart as they are called here, so before leaving establish a way to find this place again. When your ship is ready we will give you a location to travel to." Beyonder spoke as parker grabbed his iron spider-suit.

"Beyonder, how come my suit won't activate?"

"Arc energy doesn't work in this universe which is one of the reasons the Quinjet will not work here. You must repurpose the cores to run on Element Zero. Mr. Hawkins, there is a toothbrush that you can use to get accustom with the energy once you believe you are help young Fenton and Parkers get the engine working. For reference and parts we have fighter ships from three different species."

"This world has to have humans right? Why don't we just use their tech and blend in… well three of can anyway."

"Good question Virgil here is your answer. Genetically speaking none of you are human here." They were shocked including Mikey for a second before remembering he wasn't human to begin with. "Their scanners will tag you all as an unknown alien species even if you all were not mutated and human for the turtle example each of you would not be the same species of human. You must make unique suit that completely cover yourselves and tech along with making up a name for each of your "species"." Spectre spoke with authority.

"I can do that, let me do that, I wanna do that, please, pretty please, pretty pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaasssssssssseeeee!" Mikey began begging to name them.

"Mikey, make a list and we'll see." Danny pacified the turtle who began looking for pen and paper.

"This station is fully stocked and will last you years. Here is some advice; Daniel the Ecto-Skeleton is not here to be your personal suit use it for the ship. Virgil, learn as much as you can about operating these omni-tools and the other forms of computers. Peter, make these medical supplies compactable with all of your genetic structures so. As for Michelangelo, listen to him on anything about the aim of the weapons on the ship." With that said the beings left Mikey came back looking confused.

"What's wrong Mikey?"

"Just came to mind you all were brought here by powerful being from your own universe or whatever, but who brought me here?" That question began to eat away at them. "eh I'll ask them later." Except Mikey.

"We should get to know each other better we just gave basic info, but nothing to build trust off of or team work to cover our weakness." Peter spoke

The three

General POV

"Mr. Parker is a natural leader."

"Yes, he can easily sympathize with the others and has the most experience, but this Michelangelo is going to be a wild card. He has been trained in a deadly art his whole life, but not to take a life. His childlike innocence may be lost."

"Yes Beyonder, His father and master believes he has the most potential and if he had the focus he would achieve greatness. No more childish naivety and more harden warrior that would be a bloody sight. As we all know we have to give them a hard insight into this world and its ideals so when they finish their ship its first stop should be Akuze."

End

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**AN: That is a wrap on the first chapter of a multi-crossover. Shepard is from a military family and a war hero. Femshep pairing undecided leaning towards Liara because of the fact she is the only relationship you can keep through all three games.**

**Possible pairing for the four: Peter x Kasumi, Danny x jack, Virgil x Miranda, Mikey x Tali or Samara or both. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything involved.**

**AN. Mass Effect versions of Villains from each of their universes maybe worked into the story. Also Clockwork got involved in Danny's life after the ghost king incident. I plan to go through all three games.**

"Normal"

"**Disguised voice**"

"Radio"

'Thinking'

("Different language")

Virgil's Room

Virgil's POV

"We been on this space station for a year and a half, but it feels like it was waaaaay longer and at the same time like we barely had enough. There is no day or night I find myself cursing those three that brought us here. It became obvious about a month in or so that each of us was missing our homes. Danny looks like he is used to seeing the emptiness and when he speaks about his parents he seems glad to have some distance, yet at the same time sad. Pete is the calmest in this floating rock cracking jokes and has taken the roll of our outlet, but I wondered where an outlet for him is? I even asked him one day about it and he said "I have been my own shrink for years."

Mikey feels like he accepted what was going even though he didn't like it, but whenever he looks out the window he cries. He has the strongest hand to hand combat skills and has been training hard to improve. He took over cooking it made him feel like he was back home taking care of his brothers and he made it a rule to eat together for breakfast and dinner.

Me? I just keep wondering how Pop and Sharon are doing hopping they're okay, but I know you're watching over them Mom. I feel scared Mom so please, watch over us." I stood up from my ritual of daily talks with mom. Even though I wasn't in front of her grave I felt she could still hear me and I needed the talk today badly because today is the day we leave. "Mikey is making a special breakfast bye mom I love you."

Mess Hall

General POV

They were in a mess hall Virgil entered wearing the jumpsuit Danny made as it seemed they were the fashion and if he had to admit they were downright comfortable. Danny's jumpsuits were also battle ready in case they were out of armor when attacked. Virgil's jumpsuit was black with dark blue sleeves; the blue was connected across his shoulders to the blue collar. On his chest was golden lightning bolt surrounded by a silver ring, from the ring seven more realistic bolts of lightning. Six of the bolts outlined his ribcage as the seventh traveled down towards his right hip. If one was to look closer they would see hexagons because Mikey told Danny about Japanese Kikko armor on a random whim.

Virgil added the long hooded jacket similar to his hero attire one and a blue utility belt. Virgil's dreads were longer and he grew a chin strap beard.

"Finally we can eat. Coffee is delicious and all, but it isn't filling." Peter spoke as Virgil sat down. Peter had grown a soul patch and short wild hair.

"So how is our resident caffeine addict, Danny?" Danny let his hair grow out to shoulder length

"Peter is running on four cups soo halfway to normal."

"I am right here and I have never drunk that much…" skeptical look from Danny "in a single sitting…"now from Virgil "this week…" the looks went away "I think" Peter took a sip as Mikey came carting out pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and three glasses of orange juice.

"Dudes eat up, and then get up, to suit up!"

"Yeah one more training session and systems test before leaving this rock." Danny and Mikey were in agreement about leaving this station.

"I was wondering; why are you guys not dressed?" Virgil questioned looking at his friends and teammates who were wearing their pajamas except Mikey who was wearing his arm and leg wear. Mikey was wearing black dragon scale two piece (1). The top half covered arms and the neck while the other half were pants with an orange stripe on the sides of his legs and arms.

Peter was the first to answer. "This place is our home for now and I want to feel like I am." Peter looked around. "Been here over a year; just feels like we are squatting in an abandon museum."

"Jumpsuits maybe the fashion, but to me they mean I am expecting danger or in it. So I would like to prolong putting it on."

"Fair enough so are we going full armor?" Virgil asked getting a nod from Peter.

"Training is better on a full stomach, so eat up." Mikey stated as they began eating. The meat and eggs were fine, but there was just that feeling it wasn't chicken eggs and pork. Still delicious was the mantra that kept Danny, Peter, and Virgil from finding out what their food was made of for a long time. Mikey, well he'll eat anything.

Training room

General POV

Danny was the first to enter in his armor. In it he was seven foot with his skull helmet, the design similar to Skulker's suit with elements of the ghost king's armor such as the shoulder pads and gauntlets. The armor was primarily white, the chest plate was black so were the gauntlets, shoulders, neck guard, and boots. On the black were glowing green circuitry designs like Technus' first appearance and the suit had a ghostly blue glow. Danny designed the suit to intimidate and hide the fact he is only a fifteen year old kid, but the weapons installed would only stun organics, but too much power could do worse and fry synthetics. Also, the suit was designed for a ghost so it amplified his powers. It was also equipped with a voice distorter.

Then Mikey as his armor looked as if it was designed by Volus and Krogan. Virgil found Data on all the space flight capable species Drell, Hanar, very limited knowledge on a species called Collectors, Quarians, Asari, Volus, Elcor, Turians, a lot of hateful things about Humans, Krogan, Vorcha, Salarians, and in depth info about Batarians obviously written from their point of view. Collapsible light armor was focused around Mikey's limbs and head so he can still retract into his shell with medium armor on his front plates and heavy armor on his shell. It took some time to get use to moving with the extra weight and balance Danny designed the suit to match Mikey's vision of his would be hero persona Turtle Titan.

Virgil wore medium armor looking similar to a Quarian's Enviro-suit with metallic dreads. An alloy infused fabric on the back of the face mask formed to his hair by generating a current through it. There was a gauntlet on his left arm which he with the help of Danny and Peter created a modified Omni-tool to be able to establish links to machinery through the electrical current he would generate even closed circuit systems, but that takes a lot of control on his part. The suit was black and dark blue in a pattern like his universe's Green Lanterns with silver outlining the pattern separating the blue from the black.

Last was Peter, who modified the iron spider suit changing the color scheme to match his original red, blue, and black. There was a small black spider logo on the front chest plate with the black web spreading only across the red. The helmet was a red spider like head with the reflective lenses outlined in black. "Alright, set it to Blue Suns Mercs, they are the gang made up of humans, Turians, and Batarians surprisingly given their bad blood. They should be more likely to shed each other's."

"What location?" Virgil asked typing into his Omni-Tool.

"Open field, full alert, and it is a hunt with us being ambushed." Once Peter finished his sentence a countdown was heard. In seconds they were surrounded in an ambush situation, a second away from being shot. Danny began to glow a brighter blue creating an ice wall cutting off one side and created a smaller wall for cover on the other. Virgil activated a blue omni-shield tossing two shock grenades or zap caps shocking knocking out five "mercs". Mikey threw down a smoke bomb concealing a small omni-blade on the end of his nun-chucks. The cable that connected the ends extended allowing it to hook into a tree as Mikey was zipping to the tree line "mercs" shot him to only realize it was a hologram as the real Mikey was behind them taking out seven before they had time to react. The remaining six on their side of the ice wall were trying to shoot Peter as he effortlessly dodged launching web balls their shield blocked the impact, but the web balls exploded incasing their face getting close enough to punch them out. "Phantom there are sixteen remaining on the other side."

"**No problem**" Danny suit produced a rocket launching from the shoulder it over the wall a green flash was seen and he willed the giant wall to melt. The gauntlets turned to Gatling guns and fired at the blinded "mercs" taking out nine that tumbled out of cover. Peter and Mikey zipped to the seven left. Peter took out four as Mikey knocked out the last three "**Time?**"

"One minute forty-five seconds, but don't let this go to your head this was only thirty-four simulated mercenaries on a simulator that is out of date." Peter stated before walking towards a dead end as a door revealed itself.

"**Besides Clockworks is here.**" Danny stated sensing the time ghost presences on the station

"So dudes, we're heading somewhere for our possible first real encounter with anybody."

"We will most likely find ourselves fighting someone who will ultimately want us dead."

"Paranoia will be needed in your adventures young ones." In a flash they were in the hangar next to the Shadow Bolt their ship. They kept the Quinjet frame as Peter stated it could hold twenty adults, but comfortably seat ten and a Hulk. Danny worked hard on the ship and figured out how these ships worked best together. The material the Speeder was made of is energy absorbent ideal for the engine and shielding against energy beams. Danny repurposed thermoses into energy siphons and the ecto-shielding was upgraded with kinetic barriers. "Fine ship you have built here." Spectre spoke as he was admiring the potential. "I see that the ship's weapons would disable another and there is a stage that is devastating."

"**I know what you are talking about. I did incorporate the suit into the ship. The nerve interfaces are in my seat the pilot seat and Virgil's when the time comes to take out something we initiate battle mode.**"

Virgil stepped forward to continue the explanation. "My energy would be directed towards the engine and shields to supercharge them while Danny's would go to weapons as his powers are more versatile. Mikey would still control aiming as we are still unable to beat his marksmanship for vehicle mounted weapons."

Clockwork spoke next. "You have unlocked your ice power Daniel."

"**Yeah, I almost died because of the buildup. You could have told me about this.**"

"Your ghost sense as you call it was your ice power searching for an outlet. I am interested in how you came about using your new power."

"**A few weeks in I started feeling cold…**"

Flash back: few weeks in

Danny's POV

I had taken apart each ship to study the functions and figuring how to integrate everything together. Virgil was categorizing anything that could hold or transmit data with Peter who was multitasking with the medi-gel. I grabbed for a cup of what they presume is hot chocolate Mikey made me and tried to take a sip. "Mikey this is cold, in fact its frozen solid… what gives?"

"I don't know dude. I just made it."

That was the first sign all liquids I touched froze Virgil was the first to worry as he felt magnetism get stronger around me and continue to. Mikey was more focused on his own training and making sure we feel comfortable here. Pete's Medi-gel project took up almost all of his down time as it could save our lives if needed.

"Hey Danny are you alright?" I nodded my head and tried to get him to stop worrying. "Danny we all have had problems with our powers and had no one to turn to, but now you're with people who can possible help."

"Sorry Virgil, I'm used to having to learn things on my own and I am kind of freaking out. I am freezing and freezing things I touch. It feels like when I first got my powers and the power is trying to find its way out."

Virgil touched his chin in a thinking pose. "I have felt build up with my powers were there any signs you had ice powers."

"None that I can think of."

I was oblivious for days trying to figure out this power as my body began to freeze over. Mikey had to stay away from me as cold was dangerous for a reptile. Pete did find out Mikey is slightly warm blooded due to the mutation, but not enough to survive below freezing for too long. I isolated myself if an offline freezer, having made it into a sort of ghost sauna. It slowed and even fought back against the freezing until it was too powerful. The ecto powered heaters burned out and the door froze over and ice was working it's up my body I thought all was lost until I saw my breath.

"My ghost sense!" At that moment I realized that my ghost sense was my ice power. Every time I felt a ghost's presence, I saw my breath and with that in mind…

Present Time

General POV

"**I puked ice and felt a whole lot better.**" Mikey was laughing at the imagery. "**I can shoot energy from any part of my body. I shot an ecto-beam out my ass.**" Virgil and Pete began laughing while Mikey didn't like the use of foul language.

"Dude, language, swear jar!"

"**Sorry Mikey.**"

"Now poor sense of humor aside, you four will head to these coordinates it is a planet called Akuze. Move quickly to meet one of your soon to be many enemies and possible allies." Clockwork vanished with the others as a note floating towards Peter.

"What does that say?" Virgil asked

"It says "Michelangelo forget to ask."" A confused look passed through all of them until they came to a realization of what the note meant and groaned collectively with Mikey pointlessly banging his head. "Come on guys let's get going."

"Wait it is bad luck to fly a ship without a name."

"**Let me guess you want to name it Mikey?**"

It shocked everyone when he shook his head no. "I name people, animals, and aliens, but never vehicles. Donny does that, those who make it name it."

"So that means Danny gets to name it." Virgil spoke

Danny placed his hand on his chin. "**This is tougher than Mikey makes it look. How about, the Abyss Wraith it sounds cool right?**"

"Who had he would work in something ghostly?" Peter spoke jokingly.

The four entered their ship the layout was two seats were in the front for pilot and copilot, a seat a cross from the door was the Gunner's seat, and close to the engine was a seat for communications, engineering, or in case of overloading. Each stood next to their seats as the floor open allowing panels to rise behind them. Their armor was taken off their body and lowered as they took their respective seats.

Danny was in ghost form wearing a primarily white jumpsuit with a large black pattern down the middle. In the middle of his chest was an icy blue P. Danny also wore black combat boots and black gloves with white fingers. He sat in the pilot seat and began takeoff procedures.

Peter was wearing a red jumpsuit with a black web covering most of his body with a large golden spider on his chest. The forearms were black to the gloves and so were the legs. Peter sat in the copilot seat more as an early warning system for danger. He could pilot the ship, but not to the level Danny had trained for and how familiar he was with the controls.

The ship lifted off the ground as the hangar door opened and they took off. "We first need to get to a charted system then a Mass Relay. Cue road trip music."

"We don't have any Danny." Mikey spoke from his seat.

"I knew that." It didn't take long to get to a system and were now flying towards the Mass Relay. "Sense any danger Commander Parker?"

"No and that is Commander Spider mister Phantom. Code names are to be used from now on outside of the base. Also, does everyone remember the name of your "species"?"

"Yes Niradach (2) be more laidback like the Reptesdine." After a long pause Danny knew Mikey wasn't listening. "Mi-Titan, that's you."

"Man why is mine so weird?"

"You came up with them. Remember P-Spider was told you the scientific name for turtle is Testur-something."

"Testudine and they belong in the reptile family."

"Oh yeah Danny is an Ectonurite (3) and Virgil is a Metectric (4)."

"Yeah Titan, but use our code names. I'm Static and Danny is Phantom get use to calling us that. Power levels are all in the green and prepared for faster than light travel."

"Alright let's go." Danny flew the ship closer as the Mass Relay bathed the ship in energy supper charging the engine. "Man this is always so cool." Danny commented as Virgil nodded remembering their flight of the Kodiak trying to get away from some guy going by the name Joker (5).

They came out of FTL travel perfectly fine. "All system still green didn't even get close to touching the red."

"Awesome, now which planet is Akuze?"

"It's… Wait, I am getting a distress signal from the planet's surface. It's distorted and I can't clean it up on our end. Alliance signal, no message, and on the bright side no viruses trying to infiltrate our system."

"Okay, bring us in Phantom."

Lab

General POV

"Something has entered the atmosphere low ezo emission practically non-existent and heading straight for the beacon."

"Probably just debris finally coming to a stop, and if it isn't we have something to study."

The Abyss Wraith

Peter POV

A distress signal on the ground and in an undisturbed area no sign of a crash in fact it seems something has been moving the dirt, but why? As we got closer my spider-sense went off "PULL UP!"

Danny pulled the ship up as giant wormlike creatures shot out from the ground.

Lab

General POV

"The object changed trajectory."

"On its own power?"

"Hard to tell sensors picked up a Threshermaw raised from underneath it could have hit the object and ezo emissions are still extremely low we would need to send troops to where the object seems to be landing."

"Get any guard not watching our subjects and check it out."

The Abyss Wraith

General POV

"What the shell was that?"

"That was a Threshermaw. A highly adaptive and invasive creature it is aggressively territorial. Phantom, land us on that mountain range. I am picking up signals nine clicks from there."

"Okay Static one question though how far is a click?" Mikey asked

"Depends on the map and based on this one about a click is a kilometer. We will be traveling nine kilometers, which is about six miles."

"Phantom, land us there and everyone suit up."

"Aye aye Capitan."

"It's commander"

The ship landed no problem letting out the four heroic Teens in full armor. "**Activating cloaking system.**" The ship vanished from sight as Mikey walked to where it was finding he was touching nothing.

"Dude where's our ship?"

"**The system induces invisibility and intangibility, but without me maintaining it the system will only last an hour or two.**"

"More than enough time for us to find out what is going… on?" As Peter spoke they heard the sounds of engines "Scatter." Mikey, Peter, and Virgil made their way to the tree line as Danny turned invisible. Two heavy duty trucks rolled into the clearing with a total of seventeen men. Peter raised his hand to his helmet activating the radio. "Static what can you tell us."

"Two Makos, five biotic users, three engineers, and the rest are regular soldiers and they all work for Cerberus."

"How can you tell and what is Cerberus?"

"Mik-Titan it was in the info about Humans. Cerberus is considered intergalactic terrorists by everyone in this universe. Their symbol is a yellow hexagon with a black bar on each side. I can tell because I have become accustom to the energy that biotic users and engineers use."

"I knew that, but… uh… the watchers… yeah they needed clarification."

'Mikey better not be going Deadpool on me.' "Cut the chatter and take them out quietly as possible."

"We didn't come out here for wild goose chases doctor." One of the soldiers spoke as a man in a doctor lab jumpsuit came out of a Mako cautiously.

"It should be here. Scanners picked it up and it should be here. Spread out and search." The soldiers began walking off into the surrounding woods. Mikey dropped behind two with a small thud causing them to turn around into a kick smashing against their faces. Mikey leapt back into the tree after handcuffing them. Virgil crept behind a man placing a hand on his back and Tazed him Virgil then saw another shooting a cable towards the woman shocking her from his position.

"WH…" Virgil turned to see another soldier unconscious and webbed to a tree.

"Keep an eye on your surroundings Static. Phantom where are you?"

"Still in the clearing listening to the doctor. He is researching the threshers about increasing Human resistance to their acid."

"They're just airing out their business?"

"Yeah these guys don't get along and the soldier is talking smack about his work … take a listen "You fucking pencil necked ass we are busting our asses to protect you while you study worms. It better give us a one up on those alien freaks." Seems Cerberus is for racism or is it speciesism?"

"Either works how many of them are left?"

"I took out two guys than three while you were talking."

"Good work Titan, I took out four, and Vir- I mean Static got two. While Phantom gathered intel, so six are left."

"Seven, counting the Doctor and it seems things are getting heated here." Danny commented over the radio.

"Maybe your contraption is glitchy." The doctor pulled out a gun and shot the soldier in the leg

"I am tired of your shit." The doctor raised the gun and was about to shoot the man again only to find in his description was a mech standing before him. Danny froze the man's hands making him slouch to the ground "HELP". Five soldiers ran back to the clearing. Danny transformed the suits arm into Gatling hitting four leaving one conscious and trembling in fear.

"**I had to intervene.**" The soldier that was standing was now confused until a voice came from behind him.

"Good work Phantom." The soldier turned to get punched in the face by Peter. "Now we have some questions that need answering." Peter spoke as he walked towards the doctor struggling to lift his arms.

"**I would talk fast I'd give you five minutes before you lose your hands.**"

"Okay I'll answer your question release this please!"

"Questions first" Peter cleared his throat. "Okay, question one…"

End

**AN: (1) reference for texture superman's suit from man of steel**

**(2) Arachnid jumbled if you didn't guess I know not very creative.**

**(3) Ben 10 reference I don't own it**

**(4) just made something up mix of Meta and electric**

**(5) Danny and Virgil test flown a Kodiak to get a feel of a Mass Relay. During it they came across joker more on that later**

**I had to bring this chapter to a close. I have not came up with a fake organization name for them give some ideas and I will give credit where credit is due. Next chapter the four will meet someone from the second game and I can think of six they could meet, but I already chose one they are going to meet. Please review it helps.**


End file.
